Young Justice Truth or Dare
by Maddchick13
Summary: Join me and my friend Val as we co-host a game of Truth or Dare for a certain team. Namly, Young Justice. Cast you can dare/Cast so far: Rob, KF, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Supes, Miss M, Ebony(OC), Artemis, Maddy and Val. Rating will probably stay at "T" unless a dare pushes it up.


The scene opens with two people sitting at a table. One of them, a female, is using a laptop. She finishes typing with a flourish, then turns to her companion.

"Well, there we go! I'm all done with my latest tumblr prompt... But now I have nothing else to do. Val, I'm bored. What should I do?"

Maddy's friend looks at her, revealing that he is Val, the person she was talking to.

"Maddy, I think we should try our hands at one of those truth or dare fanfictions everyone keeps talking about. What do you think?" The girl grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" She paused in her mumblings. "Only one problem." She said. Val looked at her.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Maddy sighed.

"The problem is, which fandom?" Val stared at her in shock.

"I didn't think about that! Well, I guess... No, Sherlock would throw a fit... hmm, maybe! No... Karkat's a problem... What about maybe Merlin?" Maddy looked at him, then shook her head.

"Nah, I'm suffering too many feels from them to write anything. Also, before you suggest it, there's too many Hetalia ones, and do you even want to get me started on what would happen if we brought in Captain Jack Harkness?" Val shuddered.

"No thanks."

~Page break~

The two sat in silence for a bit, until Maddy snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" She cried, leaping to her feet. Val looked at her suspiciously.

"Um... What's it?" Maddy ran over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gesturing to the wide open sky.

"We could do our original fandom!" Val was puzzled.

"You mean, Star trek?" He asked. Maddy whacked the back of his head.

"No, idiot! Our ORIGINAL fandom. The one that brought us so much joy, pain and sorrow!" Understanding dawned on Val's face.

"Oh! So you mean we're gonna do a Young Justice Truth or Dare?" Maddy nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am. I just need to bring to cast here, to our little dream bubble. Ready?" Val nodded, reaching out and taking Maddy's hand in his own.

~Page break~

The two stood there for awhile, stone still. Until finally, a glowing light shimmered and formed the outline of seven, maybe eight people. No, it was eight. Suddenly, the light flashed brighter and then it vanished, leaving behind three girls and five boys.

Maddy grinned as one of the girls, Ebony (who was in reality, her OC), stared around in mute horror. The team was frozen in shock, giving Val enough time to get everyone a chair.

"Hey everyone!" Maddy said. They all stared at her.

"Who are you?!" Artemis snarled. Wally walked over to her from where he was standing next to Robin.

"Hey, chill Arty. The Wall man's got this covered." He turned and looked at Val. "So, dude. Who are you guys?" Val grinned.

"Oh, that's easy! My name is Valentine, but you can call me Val! And the girl over there, that's Maddy. We're writers! We brought you here to play a game!" Wally walked back over to the group. Aqualad approached Maddy slowly, the blonde girl practically vibrating with excitement.

"Excuse me, miss. But, may I enquire as to where we are?" Maddy nodded.

"Why yes! You, sir, have impeccable manners. We are currently residing in a distanced place, separate from earth. In here, you will not age, get sick (unless it's a dare) or die. And when Val and I return you to your universe, it will be as if nothing has changed." The atlantean nodded, satisfied with the answer.

~Page break~

Maddy turned and grabbed Val's hand, dragging the boy over to the laptop.

"Okay, Val! We have our cast" She gestured to the group (Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Superboy, Miss Martian, Ebony(OC) and Artemis) "And we have a story. Now all we need is reviews!" Maddy turned to face the screen that you, the reader, are currently watching.

"Hey, you!" She shouted "Send in reviews! And we can bring in other characters from the show, or even a different fandom!" She turned back to the team.

"Good luck"


End file.
